Demon Slayer Collab
Which Hatcher unit do you want the most? Tanjiro Kamado Giyu Tomioka Shinobu Kocho Collab Hatcher Units Feb 14 0:00 - Mar 02 11:59 JST Collab Quests Feb 14 0:00 - Mar 02 11:59 JST Obtain Nezuko Kamado Nezuko Kamado is a Mission Reward unit that has 3 forms: 4★ base form, 5★ Evo and 6★ Evo. In order to fully evolve her, you must collect blood, which can be obtained through any of the non-Insidious collab quests. Playing co-op will also let you obtain more than usual. You will need 100 blood to evolve her to 5★, and 500 to fully evolve her. Max Luck Nezuko Kamado Complete several missions to obtain multiple copies of Nezuko Kamado. In order to fully Max Luck her however, you will need to complete Sakonji Urokodaki's Insidious Quest at least once. You can obtain a total of 180 copies of Nezuko in all by completing all missions. Insidious Quest - Sakonji Urokodaki Urokodaki is this collab's Insidious quest. While Urokodaki does not drop, you must defeat his quest if you wish to Max Luck Nezuko Kamado. You will be rewarded with 85 copies of her upon completion. You can also obtain the Water Pillar medal by completing his quest using a team of only Fire units. Need help? Check out the guide here! New Item! - Platinum Hourglass The Platinum Hourglass is a new battle item debuting in this collab. Obtaining this item will make all Strike Shots active for the entire party! Additionally, any Transcension units will have their SS fully active, not just at 1st gear. Demon Squadron Campaign During this collab, strikers will be split into two different factions. All strikers will be given one of two insignias, either a Gold Emblem or a Silver Emblem. * Login before Feb. 05: Given Gold Emblem, signifying you as a Senpai * Login after Feb. 05: Given Silver Emblem, signifying you as a Rookie Emblem Rewards * Host co-op as a Senpai w/ a Rookie: Receive 2 Monster Sharls * Senpais can earn a total of 10 Monster Sharls this way (complete 5 times) * Co-op as a Rookie: Receive 1 Monster Sharl & 1 Divin Dragon Gem * Rookies will be promoted to Senpai after 1 co-op clear Special Monst Day Collab Rewards For Monst Day this month on the 20th and 29th, you will be able to use your Luck to obtain alternate SS audios for most of the units in this collab. Demon Slayer Hatcher Good Job Stickers During this collab, you can collect exclusive Good Job stickers only available via the Collab Hatcher. By doing a 10-shot, you will receive 1 Good Job sticker. There are 9 Hatcher-exclusive stickers in total. Since the stickers are guaranteed, you can collect all 9 by doing 9 10-shots. If you do collect all the stickers, from your 10th pull onwards, you will have the chance to receive 1 of the following items. Once you receive 1 of the following items, they will not be dispensed, until you've received all 8. If you do receive all 8, the items will reset and you can obtain them all over again. * Choice Bell * Double Biscuit * Miracle Can * Berry Wand * Berry Can * Ascension Sharl * Divine Dragon Gem * Divine Sharl All Demon Slayer Collab Missions More info coming soon!